With the popularity of mobile terminals, users intend to store diversified information in the mobile terminals. At present, when a mobile terminal is in a locked state, the user may unlock the screen of the mobile terminal by tapping combo keys to input a password, or with respect to a touch screen mobile phone, the user performs a touch operation following a predefined trajectory to perform security authentication on the screen, to thus access the mobile terminal.
However, during practice of the present disclosure, the inventors have found that the conventional method for unlocking the screen of the mobile terminal and then accessing the mobile terminal is not only insecure, but also has poor user experience; and moreover, if the password and the gesture for unlocking the screen are known by others, the screen of the mobile terminal may be unlocked by others by using the password and the gesture, and thus applications may be opened by others; consequently, data stored in the mobile terminal is not secure, and privacy leakage may be caused to the user of the mobile terminal.